


Friendly Feast

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Lula's Lazy Library [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Facials, Furry, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A second chapter in Lula's life as a lazy stoner.  In this entry, Lula is enjoying her bottomless bro time with two friends when things get a lot more intimate.  Her panther friend Rasha makes a return alongside their arctic fox friend, Sheila.
Series: Lula's Lazy Library [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Friendly Feast

It was a good, relaxing night at Lula's place while she watched Netflix with some friends. Good weed, a cool summer breeze blowing through the windows to chill the melting room, and no pants in sight. In fact, Lula and her friends had something of a small ritual going lately; during a particularly high night about a month previous, one of her friends had removed her pants while they all half-cuddled half-chilled on the couch. The rest of them joined in for the fun of it, but in her laziness the lion had neglected to wear any underwear that day. Upon giving her friends an eyeful, which she shrugged off with a smile, Lula was soon joined by them in a show of platonic love and solidarity. Since then, they'd been having no-pants cuddle piles every week, and this week was no different. It was especially comfy now, with the summer heat leaving their abode quite hot, and the smell of their sweat and musk was appreciated by every member even if they wouldn't say it.

"And in ten seconds, you've got this beautiful garlic. Isn't that wonderful?"

Lula's eyes were plastered on the screen as some famous chef chopped and cooked, gushing passionately about his career with a keen English accent. But her attention wasn't focused on the chef; it was focused on the steak he was cooking. The lion's predatory instincts were causing her to drool as she watched the meat, unaware of her giggling friends sitting next to her who were enjoying the sight. It was rare to see Lula go for meat, as she was usually an unofficial vegetarian, and they were getting a kick out of it while she stared, hypnotized, at the grilling steaks. One of them, a mousey bookworm of an arctic fox named Sheila, tapped her other friend on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper.

"You think I can get her to do anything when she's this distracted?" she asked, tittering with laughter. The pudgy panther next to her slowly nodded, his eyes locked on Lula the way hers were locked on the food show currently playing. Sheila leaned over into Lula's ears, her cheeks turning bright red with the ideas playing around in her stoned mind, and breathed a question.

"Hey Lula, do you like me?"

"Like, sure, man."

The fox bit her own finger in an attempt to hide her giggling before collecting herself.

"I'm really hungry, can I eat something?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sheila's eyes flashed over to Rasha as a mischievous smile curled onto her lips. She put a small hand on the lion's inner thigh, tracing her nimble fingers across the sensitive bare fur.

"Cool," she murmured, her eyes following her own fingers as they slowly climbed Lula's thighs and up towards her crotch, "I was thinking I could eat your pussy. Is that cool?"

"Like, yeah, man." Lula was completely absorbed in the program, reaching up to wipe a bit of drool from her lips before resuming her slack-jawed appreciation of the garlic-butter glaze and every inch of meat it was being painted on. Her legs opened slightly out of instinct as Sheila's fingers approached, softly rubbing against her casual nudity for a few moments before the fox slid down off the couch and in between the lion's legs. She gave a big, obvious wink to Rasha, whose cock was already half-hard while watching this, and leaned in. A small huff of Lula's scent was enough to get the little fox going, adjusting her square frames before wrapping her arms up under her friend's thighs. She lifted them slightly with a grunt before pressing her maw against the lion's pussy, her tongue slowly lolling out to brush against the musky heat in long, slow laps. Lula started to breathe heavily as she finally looked down, seeing Sheila staring back up at her from behind those cute glasses.  
"Oh, woah. When'd you get- ah! Get down there, man?"

"Mmhm," the fox murmured in response, her tongue too busy tasting every inch of Lula's sweaty pussy it could reach to form words. Now that her friend was aware and apparently getting into it, Sheila really started to pick things up. Her long, thin tongue brushed up and down the girl's sensitive pussy, gratefully lapping up the slowly-forming beads of sweat and juice. Drool slowly ran down her chin as the fur around her maw got quickly messy and matted. Lula melted back into the couch as waves of bliss slowly ebbed over her, the relaxing flow of pleasure sweeping up from her now-needy pussy and trailing out over the rest of her body. Soon, she was slowly sliding down against the couch, giving her friend a much better angle to work with as she casually ate her pussy like a pro. Lula let one big paw run over Sheila's head, giving her gentle encouragement as she pet and praised, occasionally scratching behind the little canine's ears. Her other hand went to her own head, where she slowly ran it back in an attempt to deal with the pleasure becoming slowly more intense.

The sound of quick, rhythmic stroking pulled them both from their stupor as Lula looked over to see Rasha touching himself. The panther was leaned back against the corner between the couch cushion and the arm, his legs spread wide as one hand quickly stroked his cock while the other fondled his big, furry balls. The lion showed off her cute fangs with a smile and reached over with her free hand, laying it on Rasha's thighs to affectionately massage the sensitive skin as he watched. The panther let out slow, rhythmic huffs as he panted, eyes plastered to Lula's rolling hips and the pussy-cum slowly matting against Sheila's fur. His eyes slowly flitted up to meet Lula's, and in their heat they wordlessly exchanged a request and a response. Rasha slid forward a bit, leaning his back up against the arm of the couch as one leg went under Lula's back and the other hung casually off the side. His cock was hot and hard as Lula's paw wrapped around it, affectionately stroking along the sensitive flesh as it jumped and twitched in her grasp. 

Lula's hips started to jerk a bit faster, a bit more erratically, as did her voice. The cool, relaxed lion's moans started to falter a bit as she lost herself in the pleasure, eagerly grinding her pussy against Sheila's face while her paws went to work on both Rasha and herself. Lula's free hand slowly slid down from the fox's head, trailing down her busy snout and to her own pussy where she began toying with her clit. Quick, jerky twitches of her hips brought Lula's orgasm closer and closer as Sheila's tongue began to eagerly fuck her with as much force as it could. The lion's voice pitched up slightly in her bliss and was joined by Rasha's, who was still fondling himself as Lula's paw went to work. They looked each other in the eyes as the panther, between quick huffs and gasps, managed a few words.

"I-I'm close."

Lula grinned and leaned a bit more towards him, just close enough to smell his thick musk over the herbs they'd been burning for a few hours now.

"Like, do you wanna cum on my face or on Sheila's, dude?"

Rasha's eyes widened like he'd just been asked if he wanted a yacht or a mansion for Christmas. His hips started to jerk quickly up and down against Lula's paw, and she could feel the cute desperate twitches of his cock threatening to cum already. The panther looked at his friends, both cute and both watching him with eager looks on their faces. Well, as eager as you can look while eating a cute girl's pussy anyway. Finally, with just a few seconds to spare, Rasha made his choice; he urged Lula's hand away and stood up on the couch, leaning over her in the first semi-athletic move he'd made in a month. The panther gave quick, rapid gasps and moans as he desperately stroked his own cock in Lula's grinning face. Hot twitches of pleasure shot through his member and up his spine, causing the panther's hips to involuntarily jerk and buck as he let out one last hot moan.

Lula opened her mouth real wide, letting her big tongue loll out as she closed her eyes. Hot, raspy moans left her lips as Rasha's cum splashed against them, her hips jerking against Sheila's tongue as the girl went absolutely wild on her g-spot with that long slim muscle. Lula's hands were firmly plastered to the fox's head and her own clit, rapidly jilling away at herself and sending hot jolts of ecstasy through her body. As Lula came, her open maw moaning as it received thick shots of cum, her body began to quiver and she desperately held on to whatever she could grab. But her friend didn't stop, didn't slow down, her tongue rapidly fucking Lula's brains out as the girl wasn't given any time to recover from her shaking orgasm. The lion tried to give warning, to caution her friend, but her voice was overtaken with uncharacteristic shuddering pleasure. Her whole body softly shaking, Lula began to squirt pussy-cum all over Sheila's face, giving the girl quite a shock as she finally backed off.

Rasha slid down next to his exhausted, quivering friend with a sigh of relief, his slowly-softening cock drooling the last drops of cum down onto his thigh. Panting, he looked over at Lula, who was still death-gripping the couch with both hands as she slowly recovered from her ecstasy. The lion finally opened her eyes, breathing hard as she stared at the ceiling.

"Like, wow, man." Her voice was a bit hoarse, unused to such volume or passionate use. The lion looked down between her legs, where Sheila was adjusting her square frames. The fox looked up from behind the cum-slick glasses with a big grin on her face, showing off those cute little fangs and putting a smile on Lula's face as she did so.

"Wow is right," she exclaimed, "now I gotta clean these glasses! So... who's gonna eat me next?"

Lula and Rasha both looked at each other, smiled, and raised their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
